Point of No Return
by bitchy brunette
Summary: A CB remake of the Fonda movie starring Faye and Spike. Rating is for language and violence.


Title: Point of No Return

Summary: Styled after the movie "Point of No Return." At least, I believe that was the title. 

Archive: ff.net

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy BeBop, Point of No Return, and many, many other things that I would gladly list for you, but it would depress me. So just don't sue.

A/N: Keep in mind it has been years and years since I last saw PoNR and paid attention, so I've no doubt many, many details are wrong. I hope I have not offended any "Return" buffs.

Comments: kimmie@e-mailanywhere.com

Faye drummed her fingers on the plain, metal table, idly flipping through an old magazine. She heard footsteps behind her, and quickly enough she dodged a blow and jabbed her attacker in the ribs with a swift elbow into his ribs. He straightened and eyed her. "You're improvement is showing." she smiled at the compliment. 

"Why thank you. It must be all those training sessions you make me do." she frowned a little. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" his eyes flicked about the room quickly. 

There was a twin-sized bed, bolted to the floor and made of metal. It looked very army issue. The bed was topped with a mattress and a thinning set of sheets, then finally by a wrinkled cotton blanket. The plain walls were painted white, and a small window was barred. A naked bulb hung from the ceiling of the room, scalding everything with a stark glare. Faye herself sat on the floor at a low metal table, also bolted to the floor. His eyes met hers. They showed no pain. They showed little at all. Faye smiled slightly. "Of course not." she answered herself. 

"Is there a problem? My training being moved up?" she asked hopefully, knowing that if her time was earlier, she was nearer to getting out of the training center and into- well, into the place that this secret organization really operated from. Faye didn't really know exactly where that was, or what it meant, but anything had to be better than this.

"No problems, I just came to-" she listened carefully. 

Spike was her trainer, the one person in the center with whom she had regular contact. He took her out at the same time everyday, and depending on the weekday, they would train with weapons, weights, or in hand-to-hand combat. His unscheduled, unannounced visit had to be something big. "-tell you that Mrs. Gardener asked to see you." Faye recoiled slightly. 

Mrs. Gardener was another trainer at the center. She was older than Spike, but Faye knew little else about her. "I'm not transferring, am I?" 

"You shouldn't be attached to a trainer." he answered stiffly. "But no, this isn't about transfer." 

"Do you know what it's about?" He betrayed nothing, and Faye was used to it, so she didn't ask again, only followed him out silently. 

**

Spike knocked on the wooden door. "Mrs. Gardener? Faye's here to see you." a soothing, calm voice answered. 

"Send her in." Spike opened the door for her, not far behind as she stepped into the neatly decorated room. 

Faye hadn't any idea that nice décor existed in the center. Obviously, she'd been wrong. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her standard issue jumpsuit. It was grey and made of coarse material cut into a rough, plain jacket and loose slacks. Faye wore a white tank top underneath the jacket, but the white had long since discolored without proper washings. Faye was young, but she didn't look it. Her hair was greasy and was always tied at the nape of her neck with a rubber band. She stuck out like a sore thumb in this atmosphere, and it made her uncomfortable. At least she had fit the strange setting of the center. 

Mrs. Gardener, on the other hand, was old and looked much younger. Her light brown hair was peppered with grey, but it somehow made her look distinguished rather than aged. She was dressed in an immaculate black skirt with a matching coat. She wore classy jewelry and carried herself like a lady. She smiled warmly at Faye. "That will be all Spike, thank you." she turned back to Faye as Spike left, shutting the door behind him. 

Faye suddenly panicked. "Faye. Do you know why you're here?" she shook her head, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

"We'll get to that. Won't you have a seat?" she gestured to a chair across from her desk, where she herself moved to sit behind.

Faye sank into the chair, grateful. "Spike tells me you've been doing wonderfully in training." Faye didn't know what to say, so she only nodded. 

"I'm very glad to hear of that. Faye, I specialize with the women brought into the center. Because of your background, it was decided that you wouldn't take to the type of training we give our girls. Now we've seen you in action, I'm to give you a little bit of this training." Faye tried not to look too lost.

"Am I the only girl that didn't get trained by you?" Mrs. Gardener nodded. 

"You really are very special." Faye didn't feel special. 

She felt a sinking feeling in her abdomen. "What kind of training are the others getting?" she heard herself ask.

Mrs. Gardener wasn't smiling. "It's not important, but we train them how to be beautiful. On their missions, they lure our spots." Faye felt a surge of relief and at the same time, felt very bad.

The center trained other women to be prostitutes, in a way? How had she been lucky enough to escape that fate? But Faye already knew, as Mrs. Gardener had said. Faye was sentenced to death when she murdered someone. The center had saved her to bring her here. She was sure none of the other girls had a record like that. Faye remembered the tests they'd given her after she was brought in, groggy and drugged. There were all sorts- written, mind games, verbal, even fighting and endurance. They must've played a factor, as well.

"Alright, so what am I doing here now?" Mrs. Gardener's smile reappeared. 

"Since it's almost time you left the center, you need to learn how to be a woman again. I'm going to give you a little bit of training on that." Faye sighed, knowing she had no choice. 

She nodded. "Good girl. First thing's first. There's a bathroom back there to your left already filled and waiting for you." Faye followed the order.

**

Faye stepped out of the steaming bathroom, towel wrapped around her. Mrs. Gardener was waiting, arms full of clothes. 

"Here dear, try this on." Faye took something and obliged. 

She tried on a million different dresses in all cuts and colors and more suits and sweater sets than she could count. Finally, Mrs. Gardener selected a simple black cocktail dress with simple, black heels. Finally, Faye found single diamonds hanging on a silver wire dangling from her ears, a necklace to match.

Mrs. Gardener hustled Faye into a tall chair. "Now for this hair." she combed through Faye's long, damp hair. 

"It's a lovely color, but we'll need to get rid of these ends." Mrs. Gardener set to work clipping her black tresses.

"This is all training?" Faye asked, a little dazed.

"Of course. Make up next. Sit very still, alright?" 

**

Finally, the physical part of Faye's training was complete. Faye was seated at a round table set for dinner. Her mind reeled at the selection of forks, glasses, spoons- it was all to much. "Now pay attention. This is your salad fork. Salad comes first. If worse comes to worse and you aren't sure what to eat with, work your way from the outside in as the courses go on-"

**

When Faye had passed a flawless faux dinner, Mrs. Gardener sat her down at the desk again with a mirror. "You haven't time to admire the new you." Faye glanced at herself, shocked at what she saw.

It couldn't have been her in the mirror. The new girl's large, emerald eyes were accented with make up, and her over the shoulder haircut was becoming, curling in a wave about her chin. She looked like a new person.

"I think we've covered everything." Mrs. Gardener pressed a button on a pad.

"Please bring Spike up." moments later, he knocked and come inside.

Mrs. Gardener twirled Faye about to face him. "Here she is." she offered, smiling. 

There was something in that smile that unnerved Faye, but she tried to ignore it as she smiled at her trainer. Mrs. Gardener had worked even on her smile, making her practice over and over. "Coquettish! Think timid, sweet, and innocent! That is what they want to see, give them what they want!" 

Faye was pleasantly surprised to see his approval. "You did an excellent job, as usual." he told the older woman.

Mrs. Gardener smiled and showed them out. "I have something to ask you." Spike told her as they made their way back to her room.

Faye looked over at him. "What?" she was caught up in her own thoughts. 

Why would the center prepare her for leaving when she still had at least two more levels of training to go through? How was she to train in these clothes? Would her old regulation suit be waiting for her to live in until she left the center? 

"I've got leave tonight. Would you come to dinner with me?" Faye could've died. 

Trainers don't become attached to their protégés. How many times had she heard him say that? It didn't matter, because tonight would be the first night she had left the center since they brought her in from prison. "I would like that," she agreed, smiling as Mrs. Gardener had taught her.

"I'll come for you shortly." he left her in her room.

**

Faye could hardly control her excitement- a real night out. She couldn't wait. Spike opened her door. He too had changed clothes. Spike wore a plain black suit with a dark shirt underneath. His hair had been swept back and tamed considerably. He greeted her silently, offering an arm. She took it, trying not to smile too widely. The center had a number of passages that Faye had never laid eyes on. They took one of these past several armored coded doors. Finally, Faye felt fresh air fill her lungs. It was pitch dark on the center complex. Spike opened her door for her- the car was a sleek looking black automobile. She climbed in, Spike following. 

"Where are we going?" he drove to the lighted gate of the center, flashing some sort of ID and punching another code.

They cleared the gate and were off into the real world. "Someplace special." he vaguely replied, the usual. 

Faye didn't let this dampen her spirit, however. She gazed wistfully at the darkened scenery flying past her window longingly. "Is this a one time thing or will I be allowed out another time?" she hoped he expanded a bit more on this answer. 

"Privileges are allowed to higher levels." she had heard this many times. 

Tonight, though, she had the courage to pry a bit more. "But what level am I on? How many more are there?" Spike didn't respond, but pulled the car into a back lot.

He again opened her door and led her into the restaurant. The inside took her breath away. The place had three levels. Crystal chandeliers hung here and there, and other diners littered the place, all dressed very nicely and looking like money. Comfortable chatter came from every direction. The rich carpeting felt like it curled in waves against the heels of her shoes. "Reservation for Lewis." Faye's ears perked up. 

She knew that Lewis was Spike's code name for assignments. Why would he use his code name for a simple dinner? She brushed the thought away, thinking instead that he didn't want to spread around his real name or affiliation. They were led to a small table near the back of the third level, which was obviously the nicest. 

The place was dotted with fine artwork. A large bay styled window with a cushioned seat lined the back wall. Several more private booths edged the tables in the middle. Faye waited for Spike to pull out her chair, as she had learned earlier today. He did, and she picked up her menu, reading the entries as though they were an absorbing novel. "I have something for you." Faye set down her menu and looked at him delightedly. 

"Really? What is it?" he handed her a box, his face a blank canvas.

The box was wrapped in green paper, complete with a matching little bow. It was adorable. She shook it, grinning. "Can I open it?" he nodded. 

"Do it down on the seat." she raised an eyebrow, but complied. 

Faye tore of the wrapping paper gleefully. The paper revealed a wooden box with a latch on the front. She slowly undid the latch. Nestled inside the case was a pistol and a loaded clip. The pistol had a silencer. Faye stiffened and felt the color drain from her face. It was an assignment. The entire thing had been a set up. So much for her beautiful night out. Faye tried to keep the pain from her eyes, but as she looked up at Spike, she knew that it hadn't been completely masked. "Do you see that man at the booth? The one with the blonde and redhead?" Faye glanced over casually, plastering that coquettish grin that she now hated on her face.

"Yes." 

"The girls will leave soon enough to use the restroom. Walk over and finish it. You'll find something else for you in the last stall as well. Use the window there to come to the car." she nodded shortly. 

Spike continued to talk- rambling about things that were completely made up: their dog, their favorite television program… Faye could hardly bring herself to nod and giggle now and then as though she were participating. Her entire body felt numb and cold. Just as predicted, the women stood and left him alone. Faye rose, excusing herself. She slowly sauntered by the table, turned slightly to make herself hide the gun from the rest of the restaurant. The middle-aged man took it in the chest, slumping over quickly. Faye quickened her pace only slightly, looking back to see Spike leaving out the front door. Faye pushed open the restroom door. The redhead and blonde were touching up their makeup in the long mirror. 

She heard a scream from the restaurant, which she ignored. The two women hurried out of the bathroom, and Faye caught a glimpse of the booth, crowded now with restaurant personnel and patrons. She slid into the last stall, wiped the gun of prints and dropped it. She climbed onto the seat quickly and slid open the curtains, which were followed by the glass pane. She came face to face with a sold brick wall. Faye panicked for an instant. She bent to get her gun and the case resting behind the tank and exited the ladies room. 

The two women pointed at her, screaming. A suited man with a nametag came after her. Two more followed him. Faye ducked into the kitchen. Men wielding guns came after her, shooting recklessly. She ducked behind a portly chef, who took at least a round of bullets and fell into the dish he'd been preparing. 

Faye pushed a desert cart into them, kicking off her heels. She shot at them, and two fell. The kitchen doors burst open and more men poured in, all shooting. Faye fired off some more bullets. She dodged into a cramped cupboard space and opened the bathroom case. Inside lay pieces of a rocket launcher. With expert hands, she assembled it in less than four seconds. She pressed an eye to the crack of her cupboard and checked her clip. She had just enough bullets to run to the garbage shoot she eyed at the far end of the kitchen. Letting her arm slip out, she picked off three more suited men and made a mad dash for the shoot. A bullet buried itself in her leg. Faye bit her lip hard and continued running. She turned briefly to launch her final weapon before leaping through the tiny door. She slid down the shoot, followed by a wave of heat and flame. 

Faye landed outside in the cold air, feeling damp mush cushion her fall. Slowly, she crawled out of the shoot. A black car waited for her. Faye limped to it, keeping her tears inside. "I knew you'd pass their test." was all he said.

Faye looked down at her black dress, torn and spotted with garbage. Her nylons were torn, mere tatters and shreds clinging to her sweat-soaked flesh. Her hair tangled about her ears, and her leg was bleeding into the leather seat of the car. She pressed the heel of her hand to it, grimacing. "You lied about the window." her voice cracked, sounding as dirty and grime infested as she looked.

"It was all part of the test. You've passed, and now you'll leave training." she felt a sob leave her throat.

"For what? So I can do this every day? So I will have to do their dirty work and be lied to and led around on a short leash? I can't stand that. How can you stand it?" Spike didn't answer. 

"Did they see me? Were they all watching?" she meant the center, that had cameras everywhere on the compound.

"They always are. You know that." realization dawned on her, cold and crisp as a new morning.

"But if I died in there, they'd only watch. I'm expendable." 

"You didn't die." Faye clenched her free hand into a fist, her nails biting her palm.

"But I could've. There were so many of them. Why did those guys all have guns? Who was that guy I killed?" he didn't look at her.

"Do you even know? What happens now? Where do I go? What is the center? Why are they recruiting convicts to do this? Is that how you came here? Why does this need to be done?" she wanted to scream at his silence.

"At least answer me this: did I sell my soul to stay alive?" he parked the car inside the complex and turned to her, his eyes staring into hers.

"They recruit those without souls." his words seeped into her consciousness, and she felt her line of vision blur and then narrow.

"Convicts." she laughed shortly. "Of course." 

Faye passed out.

**

A bright light was shining right into her eyes. "Please, turn it off," she moaned, trying to turn into the dark. Several shapes hovered over her. Faye's eyes sprang open and she struggled to sit. A pain in her side and extreme fatigue proved that wasn't a good idea, and groaning, she fell back onto the pillows. The room was white, from the IV stand next to her to her hospital-styled gown, even a pushcart waiting by the door. Groggily, she looked about, squinting at the brightness. "What's going on? Where am I?" a face she wasn't thrilled to see spoke.

"You're in the med center. You took a few bullets." she remembered the horror of the training session, what Spike had told her in the car.

Faye didn't respond for a long time. "What happens now?" 

"It's already happened. You were moved to this Section compound while you slept." Faye frowned.

"But you're still here." she didn't bother to disguise the flatness in her voice. 

Spike didn't seem to be affected by it. He didn't seem to notice it. "This is my section, as well. Assignment thought you'd do best here." Faye shut her eyes.

"I want to sleep again." she told him, knowing he would leave.

"You're next mission briefing is in an hour." he told her as he left. 

Faye opened her eyes. It wasn't over. It hadn't even begun.


End file.
